Five Festive Kisses
by Holz9364
Summary: Five years. Four failed Attempts. Three amused team members watching it all unfold. Two people trying to deny their love. One Christmas to remember.


**Five Festive Kisses**

_**A/N - I do love to spread the Christmas spirit! :D So this is a little Jisbon xmas fic! =].**_

_**Okay so this fic takes place over 5 years. The 5th year is like this Christmas, set in Season 3, the 4th year is set in Season 2 & the 3rd in Season 1. So the 1st & 2nd Christmasses are BEFORE the show began. Just so no-one gets confused about the timescale. RJ is still alive and all that, its just set around this time in the series, if that makes sense? XD.  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Patrick Jane had first met Teresa Lisbon 5 years ago he had grinned at her and she had scoffed, refused to shake his hand, insulted him and strutted away. He had been hooked from that moment.

His charm hadn't worked on her and it had driven him mad, he'd become determined to woo her, to make her fall for him, but he never could have predicated that in the process, _he'd _be the one to fall, yup, head over heels.

Jane had 'officially' joined the SCU team in June of that same year, and Lisbon had been the same with him, they bickered and teased each other, but ultimately she remained unimpressed by his attempts to woo her. Each time he failed Jane vowed to try harder in his next attempt, there was something about that petite brunette that made him determined to keep going.

Naturally Jane had seized his chance during the season of festivity and fun, Christmas! In the days before the bullpen was graced with the presence of the lovely redheaded Grace (see what he did with that in his mind? Clever bloke Patrick Jane) it was only the _3_ Agents and Lisbon didn't yet have an office.

This meant of course, yes you guessed it; she spent all day in the same room as Jane, without a fortress to hide from the man in. How ever did she cope? Looking back Jane actually wasn't sure how she'd managed it.

Anyway, back to the story. After working a case which had ended with the lover who was wrongly accused being reunited with his girlfriend underneath mistletoe (yeah, I know what you're thinking, it _was _like something out of a Hollywood movie) an idea had sparked in Janes head.

Mistletoe + Lisbon + Himself = Ultimate woo-age.

Or so he thought anyway…

Jane had informed Cho and Rigsby of this Genius plan on Christmas Eve as the two Agents prepared to leave early.

Rigsby had scoffed and Cho had said it would never work. As he wished the two Agents a Merry Christmas Jane had grinned to himself, he was 100% certain that his plan would work!

Of course, you know whats coming right? It didn't work.

Jane had put the mistletoe above the bullpen entrance and when Lisbon returned from getting her coffee in the kitchenette Jane had made sure he was standing under it.

Lisbon looked at Jane and then up at the mistletoe, "Seriously?"

Jane grinned, "My dear Lisbon, tradition says we must now kiss."

Lisbon had looked at him like a crazy person, "Screw tradition." She had said simply, walking past a stunned Jane and sitting down at her desk.

Jane, to put it simply, was horrified. For the first time in his life his plan to woo a woman had failed! Was he losing his mojo? Hm, of course he wasn't, this woman was just a particularly hard woman to woo.

Jane wouldn't give up though, oh no, this was a minor setback but he would keep trying and when Lisbon eventually fell for him she would realise what she had been missing all these years.

This rejection only made his determination stronger and with a grin he wished her a Merry Christmas, already planning his next trick.

* * *

A year had passed and he and Lisbon had become closer. After being kidnapped by a crazy guy who bombarded them with pineapples they realised that they actually had a lot in common. Long discussions on Janes couch had become a familiar sight and screaming fights had gotten lesser, although they did still happen on occasion.

On his second Christmas Eve as a CBI Consultant Jane felt confident that his plan would work this time. Lisbon, who was still working in the bullpen (she would get her office the following year) was filling out paperwork at her desk.

Jane walked over to her with a grin and she looked up, eyeing him suspiciously, "Yes Jane?"

Jane smirked at the woman and pointed upwards, with a frown Lisbon had looked above her and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging on the light above her desk.

She shot him an exasperated look, "Again?" She asked and Jane nodded, still smirking.

"Tradition Lisbon." He said, a huge grin gracing his features.

Lisbon looked at the mistletoe for a long moment and then stood up, Janes eyes lit up as she walked around the desk, but when she reached him she grinned at him slyly and instead of kissing him hugged him.

Jane was gutted that yet again she'd gotten one over on him. Would he ever woo Teresa Lisbon? He was beginning to doubt it, perhaps his amazing super-charm had stopped working? No, it worked on all the women he woo-ed on cases. But Teresa Lisbon was different, and that intrigued Jane.

* * *

The year after that flew by, they caught criminals, they didn't get kidnapped, but then Red John appeared with his first victim since Jane's family and the whole dynamic changed. Jane and Lisbons joking and flirting turned into a serious friendship, two friends who cared for each other and helped each other. They still had trust issues, they probably always would but they had become closer as friends and colleagues.

For this reason when the 3rd Christmas rolled around Jane couldn't see any reason for Lisbon not giving him his Christmas kiss under the mistletoe. With these happy thoughts in mind Jane had placed mistletoe above the door of her brand, shiny new office and waited for his plan to unfold.

The team left, Cho, Rigsby and the (at the time) Newbie Grace. Jane stood outside Lisbons office and knocked the door. As he expected she walked across the room and opened it, and what a surprise, the two of them were under the mistletoe.

Lisbon had laughed when she saw the familiar plant, "Do you want a Christmas kiss from me that badly?" She teased him, but Jane just grinned.

"It was a complete accident that I came to be here under this mistletoe with you, but as you know-"

Lisbon cut him off, smiling, "Tradition, yeah." She finished and this year Jane was positive it would happen.

Lisbon leaned forward and…placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled warmly at him, "Merry Christmas Patrick."

Jane smiled back, "Merry Christmas Teresa."

Darn it, what did they say about 3rd time lucky? That logic hadn't worked out at all, but it had been a kiss, just not the kind he'd been hoping for.

It meant his plan was working though, it was all unfolding now, she was beginning to fall for him. He saw the little smiles she sent his way when she thought he wasn't looking. Next year, next year she would be madly in love with him.

* * *

Christmas Eve on Janes 4th year in the CBI rolled around and she wasn't madly in love with him. His powers didn't work on her it seemed. In the past year they had been through thick and thin, they'd gone to hell and back together and it had made their friendship even stronger than it had been before. But she wasn't in love with him yet.

This year, Janes plan was even better, he wasn't going to make it look like an accident. He was taking the mistletoe to her, so that she knew how much he wanted this Christmas kiss. Combined with the fact that he had spent the entire morning lying on her couch singing 'All I Want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey he had a feeling that she would get the point.

So he waited for the team to leave, as he did every other year and he then made his way to her office. He knocked and heard her muffled voice call, "Come in."

Jane walked into the room with his hands behind his back and grinned broadly at Lisbon.

She looked at him suspiciously, "Do you have mistletoe behind your back?" Lisbon asked as Jane walked towards her. Once he was standing in front of her he held the mistletoe high above their heads.

Lisbon shook her head in amusement, "You just don't give up do you?" She asked.

Jane grinned got even wider, if possible, "Ah, Lisbon, you know that it is tradition to-"

Lisbon put her hand over his mouth, "I know its tradition Patrick Jane. You have told me so for the past few years."

Jane grinned, "So you know what you have to do then." He said, and she knew he was challenging her.

Standing up from her desk she walked around and leant against the front of it, looking at Jane for a long moment before tiptoeing up and kissing him lightly on the lips.

With a cheeky smile at the look of disappointment on his face Lisbon grabbed her coat and handbag, "Merry Christmas Jane."

"Merry Christmas Lisbon." Jane said, feeling defeated. His plan had failed yet again.

After that disastrous Christmas kiss plan had failed Jane had finally given up. So this year he watched the team leave, with smiles and Merry Christmas's and glanced at Lisbons office where the light still shone brightly.

He wasn't going to woo her with mistletoe this year, he had a new approach. Jumping up from his sofa he walked into her office and grinned, "I have no mistletoe!" He exclaimed, "But its Christmas Eve and there is going to be a huge firework display in the square soon."

Lisbon knew it was an invitation and anything was better than spending Christmas Eve doing paperwork in her office. She smiled, "I'd love to go to the fireworks with you Jane." She said as she stood up and gathered her things, Jane hated how it was _her _reading _him _now. It was supposed to be the other way around.

They bickered about what the best firework was as they drove to the square in Janes ancient little car that Lisbon criticised all the way and when they got there, Jane grabbed Lisbons hand and pulled her through the throng of people until they were at the front of the crowd with a perfect view of the fireworks.

They both noticed that as the fireworks began neither let go of the others hand, but they didn't say anything about it. The fireworks lit up the sky and the countdown to Christmas day began, the bells rang announcing that Christmas Day had arrived and the fireworks exploded in the air above them.

Lisbon turned to Jane with a grin and he returned it, but then he noticed something in Lisbons hand. A sprig of mistletoe, her eyes twinkled as she held it up and Jane grinned broadly at her, "Traditions must be upheld my dear." Jane said softly.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Lisbon muttered, gladly Jane did so and on the 5th year, he finally got his Christmas kiss.

In the end he should have known that Lisbon would win. All these years he had failed to woo her, but she had switched the tables and used his own plan to woo him.

One thing was for sure as Jane melted into Lisbons kiss amongst the fireworks, cheers and celebrations, she'd had him hooked since day one and now there was no way he was ever letting her go.

_**THE END.**_

_**A/N - OOC? I hope not .**_** Just some festive fluff!**

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! xxx**


End file.
